Enregistrement
by Luxilec
Summary: [SPOIL SAISON 5 EPISODE 13] Pandorica découverte. Cybermen détruit. Amy évanouie. Armes cybernétiques distribuées. Rory romanisé. Et Eleven(Docteur) amoureux et torturé.


Première fic que je poste ici. Et première fic que j'ai écrite sur cette superbe série qu'est Doctor Who.

Malheur et damnation, cette série et ces personnages que j'adorent tant ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et je ne me fais pas non plus d'argent en écrivant et publiant ce petit OS. C'est pas de bol moi je dis...

Bref, après ces petites formalités, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Enregistrement.**

**«** Je n'ai jamais su comment lui dire. Comment lui avouer mes sentiments. J'avais beau être un Seigneur du Temps solitaire, j'étais tombé amoureux...D'un terrien. Certes, j'aimais la Terre mais de là à tomber amoureux d'un de ses habitants... Étrange ! Pourtant, l'improbable arriva. A cette époque, j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire. Aimer quelqu'un du même sexe -En supposant que je sois un homme bien sûr !- qui plus est le futur mari de ma petite protégée ne présageait rien de bon.

Je m'étais donc résigné à me taire pour le reste de son existence... Qui fut plus courte que je ne le pensais. Qui ne fut pas d'ailleurs ! En effet, je fus pris par surprise. Cette faille ne devait pas se trouver ici, et Rory non plus. Puis, il avait disparu comme il se devait. Je ne pensais pas que la douleur de perdre quelqu'un de cher, quelqu'un qu'on aimait plus que sa propre vie pouvait être si atroce, si épouvantable. Je m'étais dit qu'Amy avait de la chance de l'avoir complètement oublié. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir comme moi j'avais souffert.

Je devais constamment faire attention à ce que je disais, à ce que je pensais. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ne serait-ce que dix minutes. Mon existence commençait à me peser et à me tuer petit à petit que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. Amy s'aperçut que j'avais moins d'énergie à revendre mais ne s'inquiéta pas plus. J'aimais beaucoup son côté naïf et intelligent à la fois. Amy Pond. Une grande fille et pourtant, je pensais à son ex-futur mari comme je pensais à une époque à Rose. J'étais vraiment la pire créature de l'univers.

Alors que nous cherchions la Pandorica -seule motivation que j'avais réussi à conserver-, nous étions tombés sur un camp romain qui me paraissait étrangement familier. Finalement, nous avions trouvé la Pandorica. Par chance -si on peut dire « chance »-, elle n'était gardée que par un cyberman assez obsolète. Puis, je m'étais posé des questions. Existentielles, comme d'habitude bien sûr, mais aussi plus personnelles. Alors que je regardais tour à tour Amy et la grande boîte, je m'étais demandé si je ne pouvais pas vivre moi aussi dans l'ignorance et la naïveté.

Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi cette question m'était apparue alors que je savais très bien quelle expérience ce fut alors que je voyageais avec Martha. Et pourtant, je l'avouais enfin. J'aimais Rory. C'était un fait et cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'on entendit un bruit qui ne me plut guère. Nous étions désormais entourés de toutes les pires espèces de l'univers - en m'incluant, si je veux me la jouer _badboy _- que j'avais, logiquement, **exterminées**… Évitons d'employer ce mot.

Les vaisseaux stagnaient au dessus de nos têtes et me menaçaient personnellement. Je savais qu'à cet instant précis, je ne pouvais rien faire seul. Ma motivation, ayant pris un coup, ne me permettait pas mon arrogance et ma confiance habituelle. Mais, par je ne sais quel miracle, Cléopâtre -ou plutôt, devrais-je dire River- nous vint en aide et nous envoya quelques troupes romaines. J'eus aussi la chance de trouver quelques armes dans une sorte de local où j'avais posé Amy qui s'était évanouie.

Ce fut alors le... Hasard ? La providence ?! Qui me frappa en plein visage. Une voix avait retenti dans la petite salle et je ne pris conscience de celle-ci que quelques secondes plus tard...

-Tiens bonjour Rory... Rory ?!

-Bonjour Docteur.

-Mais, que fai... Vous vous rappelez de moi ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est une longue histoire...

-Je vois.

Rory avait tourné la tête vers Amy et avait souri. Plusieurs sensations me parcoururent en même temps. La joie de le retrouver, de le voir sourire. La peine et l'angoisse de le voir aller vers Amy sans même prendre le temps de faire attention à moi ne serait-ce que quelques années... Quelques mois ? Ok, quelques minutes, m'effrayait plus que je ne l'imaginais. Il se tenait devant moi et je ne réagissais pas plus que d'habitude.

Il s'approcha alors d'Amy. J'ai cru qu'à ce moment, mes cœurs allaient s'arrêter de concert. Le désespoir aurait pu remplacer la raison si Rory ne s'était pas arrêté pour me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai soutenu son regard, savourant chaque secondes.

-Dites, Doc. Vous allez bien ?

-Pardon ? Bien sûr !

-Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme.

-Mais je t'assure que je vais bien. Dites donc Rory, vous ne devriez pas vous préoccupez de votre -femme ?

-Future femme.

-Certes, théoriquement.

-Docteur...

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire à ce moment là. Le revoir me bouleverser tellement que je n'arrivais pas à le montrer. Rory s'était approché de moi. A chaque pas qu'il faisait j'avais l'impression de baisser un peu plus la tête comme si j'étais honteux. Comme s'il allait me gronder. J'ai cru retomber au niveau puéril et premier des terriens: l'enfance. Puis ce fut Rory qui me releva la tête pour me sourire. Même si nous ne prononcions pas un mot, nous nous comprenions. J'aimais ça chez lui.

Alors que nous étions en pleine connexion, Amy bougea. La réaction de Rory m'étonna. Il paraissait surpris, paniqué, déçu même. Avant de pouvoir analyser ces expressions, sans doute inappropriées, Rory s'était rapproché encore une fois de moi et m'avait attrapé par mon nœud papillon pour m'embrasser brutalement. Bien qu'aux premiers abords, Rory m'avait rappelé Amy et son autorité, le baiser s'adoucit. Je fus contrains -non pas à contre cœurs- de mettre mes bras autour de lui pour mieux nous coller, nous sentir. A bout de souffle, nous nous étions séparés.

-Eh bien Rory, vous m'étonnez !

-Je suis devenu un romain après tout...

-Un romain...

J'avais trouvé l'idée tordante et je m'étais préparé à rire seul quand Amy bougea à nouveau. Rory me regarda d'un air contrarié et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre, Doc.

-Moi non plus Rory.

-J'aime Amy mais...

Je m'étais reculé pour sortir de son étreinte pleine de chaleur humaine et pour dire quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais dire.

-Oh Rory... Je t'aime beaucoup. Même trop. Mais tu vas te marier avec Amy, la femme de ta vie ! Reprend la bague et fait ce qu'i faire. C'est-à-dire épouser Amy et être heureux.

Rory n'avait même pas cherché à répliquer. Il était intelligent et avait compris que je ne changerais sans doute pas d'avis.

Aujourd'hui encore je me rappelle l'entrain qu'il m'avait donné. J'avais été revigoré ! Et c'est grâce à lui d'ailleurs que j'ai pu réfléchir et découvrir le pourquoi du comment à propos de la Pandorica. Je ne regrette pas ma vie de solitaire. Eh mais attendez, je ne suis pas seul ! J'ai encore Amy et son centurion... Bref...

A tous ceux qui -par je ne sais quel moyen- réussiront à lire ce message, et bien, tout est faux ! J'aime vraiment les histoires !

-Docteur ! Arrêtez d'enregistrer des bêtises ! Vous aller faire perdre la tête au temps !

-Rory ! Ne cassez pas mon plaisir avec votre humour à deux balles ! Ce centurion, je vous jure...

...Eh ! Psst ! Vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est peut être pas si faux que ça en fait. **»**

_Le Docteur fit un clin d'œil à l'écran tout en souriant et éteignit la machine._


End file.
